Lele's Gift
by Woody K
Summary: Ash saw Tapu Lele again during a trip around the world, she expressed her gratitude for defeating his brother, Tapu Koko. Her appreciation came out in the form of sex. Request from Lord of Dong.


Ash was on a journey around the entire world, his first stop was revisiting Treasure Island where Ash first saw Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele became interested in the Champion who defeated her "brother", Tapu Koko.

After Ash defeated Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele expressed his gratitude to Ash. When he came back, he explained that she could return the favor by having sex with him, she agreed without hesitation.

Once they stripped completely naked, Tapu Lele had Ash lie down, then she descended on his cock so he could bang her pussy silly. Up and down like a jack in the box Tapu Lele went on his cock. Judging by her face, she was obviously enjoying the sex and so was Ash. She moaned, "Ooooohh Ashie, that's it baby. Fuck me harder, harder! Yesss! Oh baby! Yessss!"

She was tossing her head back and forth in lust as she went up and down on his penis even faster, her knockers were jiggling as she moved. Still tossing her head back, she groaned, "I love to be filled by your beloved cock, Ash. Yess! Good boy! Yessss!"

Soon, Ash was passionately kissing Tapu Lele neck while fucking her, then saw her give her pink mane of hair a very sexy shake as she smiled at Ash and held him tighter as she started to kiss him more passionately with that her mouth. As soon as Tape Lele started to kiss Ash passionately on the lips, they both lost total control, Ash's manhood and Tapu Lele's womanhood were cumming in explosive orgasm.

It took a while for them to finally stop shuddering in orgasm, Ash then laid Tape Lele gently on the ground, she said, "Now let me get you good and hard again."

Ash watched Tapu Lele get on her knees, take his limp dick in her right hand and then put it in her mouth, quickly sucking his dick off to another mighty erection. She said happily, "Wow my boy, it's amazing how you can bang my pussy so well with such a one of a kind penis, surely you can do my ass."

Tapu Lele quickly got positioned doggy style, wiggling her shapely bottom at Ash, saying, "Plow my fucking bare butt with all that you got baby. I just love your chick magnet cock up my bottom!"

He wasted no time and did what she told him to do. Tapu Lele's bottom was so tight that Ash knew he would cum in only a few short strokes. Ash kept pumping away inside of her, she screamed with lust, "OOOHHH baby! Yesss! Yess! Don't stop, Ash. Fill me with that adorable pee-pee of yours. I love it!"

When Ash began to pump even harder, he soon shot an enormous load of hot, steaming spunk inside of Tapu Lele. He knew she was soon going to cum explosively in orgasm too because when Ash was banging her, she was fingering her pussy feverishly with her fingers. Ash continued to pound away as Tapu Lele cried out, "Oh my god! Oh, Ash. you really know how to fuck a Pokémon. Don't you? Your dick feels sooo goood that I can feel myself going over the edge right...about...now!"

She orgasmed mightily over and over again, then she turned to face Ash again and was now sucking away on his cock, playing with his balls, trying to get her hero to release his warm liquid into her mouth.

Tapu Lele soon began squeezing and pulling on his balls while jerking him off into her mouth, she continued to kiss and suck the head of his cock, occasionally deepthroating him from time to time. The naked Pokémon even started to touch her own vagina while fondling Ash's penis. She was truly enjoying the show they were putting on and they could feel themselves going over the edge. His cock was being expertly serviced out in the open and Tapu Lele just kept sucking on Ash's cock.

Ash's hips started moving on their own, he was quickly losing control and started cumming in her mouth. Tapu Lele noticed his body started to shake and his cock spilled hot liquid from its tip. As his balls emptied their contents into her mouth, Tapu Lele drank every drop while she managed to finger herself to orgasm. Her hand continued to jerk him off as her lips remained clamped onto his throbbing cock, bobbing up and down.

Naked, Tapu Lele and Ash kept moaning, screaming, watching each other and watching each other's bodies experience absolute joy. It felt wonderful. As Tapu Lele continued to touch her naked pussy, Ash continued looking into her eyes as his balls contracted and emptied their contents in her mouth. Ash felt all the spasms in his cock as Tapu Lele continued to kiss and suck on his sensitive cock head. Liquid soon stopped spurting from the tip of his prick, but she never let up as she swallowing the last few drops of his hot cum as it was unloaded into her mouth.

Their orgasms were finally subsiding. Tapu Lele smiled as she loved the experience of Ash Ketchum erupting in her mouth. Ash stood up and chuckled, "Your mouth must really love my penis."

Tapu Lele hugged Ash, "And I love you. Tapu Koko was never nice and loving to me as you are. Could you possibly consider taking me with you on your trip? I don't want my brother to come after me and do things I don't want to know about.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
